


Blood Stained Hands

by Waddipp



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddipp/pseuds/Waddipp
Summary: About 4+ years ago I wrote poetry for the GTA V Crew. I found the old documents and decided to post them. Each poem is a small piece about each persons character. These are pretty old and that is why Ray is included and not Jeremy.





	1. Ray - Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter is a different crew member. Ray is included because these were written before the left.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is always there to make someone laugh.

Huge dark clouds flow up,

Covering the sun’s warm rays.

Soon it will return


	2. Gavin - Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is the Hacker out the FakeAH Crew

Eyes match blinking lights.

Screen so bright, almost blinding.

Sits, fingers typing

Greedy pockets never filled.

Sticky hands grabbing at coins.


	3. Geoff - Kingpin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff was the God Father and the Kingpin to the crew

KingPin

Sharp, Cruel

Yelling, Fighting, Killing

Blood, Stone, Warmth, Hope

Smiling, Holding, Protecting

Soft, Kind

Father


	4. Michael - Arsonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has always loved flames

Red hair against red flames

Leaves, logs, chairs, homes

 

It all started with a lighter

Lighting the cigarettes of a father long gone

Smoke which was once a horror

Burning his eyes and his throat 

Now a comfort

A blanket of warmth on lonely nights

 

It all started with a lighter

 

Burning ant hills and grass mounds

Trying not to get caught

Smog billowing up into the sky

Blocking the sun

Warm rays gone like a mothers hug

 

It all started with a lighter

 

Brushing against old dry newspapers

Fire licking at his fingers

Coals glowing like hot slag

Warming a home

Filling a part of him that’s always cold

 

It all started with a lighter

 

Lighting pools of gas around chairs

Flames whipping at arms turning skin pink

Pink turning red and tingling

Peeling back to reveal a new layer

A new him

One who is noticed again

 

It all started with a lighter

 

Searing away signs on poles

Blank box where a face should be

Hands still pink, shaking, one blows away

Lawmen have given him a name,

Arsonist

More like a medal then a brand

 

It all started with a lighter

 

Pressed into the palm of his hand

“When you’re done burning bridges,”

The KingPin smiles, eyes shining

“We’re moving onto buildings”

He’s grinning

Molotov, cluster, bouncing, sticky

 

Everything to create his blanket

Red hair against red flames


	5. Jack - Opportunist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has an eye for opportunity in others.

He gave me a pen

The Opportunist

He wanted me to make mistakes

But never be able to change them

 

He gave me a job

The Opportunist

He wanted me to work and struggle

But never know the pain of hunger

 

He gave me a truck

The Opportunist

He wanted me to go without him

But never the follow a road 

 

He gave me a home

The Opportunist

He wanted me to never leave his side

But never be wet and cold

 

He gave me a night

The Opportunist

He wanted me to never have another

But I would never dream of it

 

He’s given me a goal

The Opportunist

He wants me to create an army

But I just don’t know how


	6. Ryan - Vagabond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan drifts from place to place, blood is the only consistency

You’ve always been a drifter,

Moving from place to place.

Never able to stay still,

Unable to hold mama’s hand in the store.

Lost in a matter of moments,

But it’s okay because you moving.

Two hours later security grabs you.

Mama say you’re lucky to make it out alive.

Years pass until you can hold her hand,

As she drifts in and out,

Shaking, drooling, convulsing.

Blood in her hair, your hands wet.

They’re never dry now,

As you move from place to place,

Gun to gun, store to store.

Two hours later security grabs you

Mama say you’re lucky to make it out alive

 

They aren’t.


	7. Final Breaths of Men Long Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A empire can only grow so high before it crumbles.

First goes with a bang

Shot lined up, breath steady, waiting

For moments that never come

Lung  gone, stomach torn

A slow death

 

Second is beaten

Part of the plan done, wanting to watch

Final  job goes down

Broken ribs, crushed hands

Pockets empty

 

Third is deceived

Standing next to men trusted like sons

With hands always wet

Sharp pain, quick jab

Left alone

 

Fourth is burned

Too much oil, not enough time

misplaced match

Burning eyes, tight throat

Comfort gone

 

The fifth is lost

Losing authority, a plan in tatters 

Mind just too fragile

Cold hands, empty head

No control

 

The last is diseased

Slumped in a store, times long ago

security swiftly arrives

Shaking, convulsing

Hands finally dry


End file.
